My Love
by Leadensoul Genevieve
Summary: Will you let your lover move on when they ask you to?  one more epic love story of Damon and Elena..


_**Okai guys, I'm back w/ the new one shot story. I got this idea after watching TVD eps. 18, and something just hit me, so I just have to spill it out, without any further ado I'd like to thank you for reading my story.. :) **_

_**Enjoy it...**_

* * *

><p><em>Set 5 years after Mystic Fall founder's day. Elena is now 22 and all characters are humans. I just borrow the characters from TVD, sadly I do not own them.<em>

**_Summary_**

_Elena has moved to Seattle in order to catch her dream. Her relationship with Stefan was all good and they planned to take it to higher level. Stefan stayed in Mystic Fall along with his brother, Damon and his girlfriend's brother, Katherine._

"Hi, this is Jenna. I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now. Leave a message and then wait by your phone until I call you back"

"Jenna, it's Elena. I just want to tell you that I'm on my way to Mystic Fall, so I'm gonna be there soon and...I look forward to meeting you. Bye."

Elena drove back to Mystic Fall. It was 5pm when she reached her town but sky was getting darker and it was raining not long after.

She can't wait to meet her family, Jenna, her careless aunt who was now dating her ex-teacher a.k.a Mr Saltzman and Jeremy, well, he also coming home today, though he was actually her niece, Jeremy would always be brother for Elena.

Stefan, hmm, of course she missed him, he was her lover. They haven't seen each other for almost two years and now she was very excited to see him and talk about their relationship.

And there was Damon, a man who actually made her fall for him in the first place, and yes, she did have feelings for him but things happen which resulting Elena ends up with Stefan and him with Katherine, but deep down inside she actually still has feelings for Damon and this was one of reasons she moved to Seattle.

She remembered when Damon gave her a necklace which now hanging around her neck. A blue christal necklace that always accompanied her when she lived in Seattle. She touched it again and her memories flew back when Damon gave it to her.

Damon, Damon, Damon, after all he's always be the one in her heart but it was too late, everything was too late, she was now with Stefan who loved her dearly and there was no way to get back to Damon, after all Katherine also loved Damon. She can't be selfish.

She was thinking about her complicated relationship when she didn't notice that there was a light right in front of her. Soon she took the wheel to different angle and brake. And she continued her trip.

She arrived at Jenna's house but when she knocked, no one answered, so she decided to go to the Salvatore boarding house, hoping that Stefan would be there.

"Stefan..." She knocked but no one comes up and she just entered the house, she was sure that Stefan wouldn't mind.

"Stefan..." She went deeper into the house and strangely she remembered her first meeting with Damon in that house.

She met no one but when she decided to go to the living room she found a man sitting in front of the fire place.

"Damon...?" she doubted at first but then she moved to face him.

"Damon, you okay? You look pale, are you sick?"

"Elena.." Damon seemed not sure with his own eyes which now staring at her. "You came back.." he walked closer to her.

"Yeah, I came back.."

He cupped her face in his hands.

"I..I.. told Stefan about me going home, I thought you knew.."

It was awkward, but he just caressed her cheeks, no talking, though his eyes already told her everything.

"Damon, is everything okay? You can tell me.." he didn't answer instead tears flowing on his cheek.

She wiped them.

"Why are you crying?"

She takes a step closer and without hesitant hugging him. But he just shakes his head.

"I've just missed you"

"It's okay, I'm here now.." he pulled himself and turned around.

"Damon! Where are you going?" but he kept walking away. "Damon!"

"Damon!" she woke up from deep slumber and blinked, make sure that everything was fine.

"It's just a dream, it's okay. It was just a dream" She told herself and got up from the couch.

But then she was thinking about Damon.

It's been 4 hours since she got the boarding house, but no one showed up.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she mumbled and took out her phone.

She called Stefan but his phone was still dead and she tried to call Bonnie but no one answers.

"Elena.." she heard someone calling her name and she turns to find out who it was.

"Damon...? Is that you?" she walked to the kitchen where the voice came from.

When she turns around, Damon's right behind her. "Oh my god! Damon! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to"

She nodded. "It's okay, uhh, do you know where Stefan is? I've been trying to reach him but his phone's dead.."

He didn't answer her question instead he cupped her face just like in Elena's dream before.

"Damon.." his face looks so tired. "Damon, is something wrong? Please talk.."

"You don't deserve him.."

"What? Damon, why you talk like that? I know we have a past but let it go, it's always be a past for me. We gotta move on.." she threw his hands away.

"Because for me it isn't just a past, because you lie to yourself and deep down inside you're the one who can't move on" with that Damon walked away.

"Damon! Come back! I'm talking to you!" but he just ignores her. "What's wrong with him?"

"I can't take this anymore..." she grabbed the key and drove to her aunt.

In the middle of the trip her phone rang and she took it.

"Elena! I just got your message, I'm sorry honey, I just got home. Where are you now? You alone or you take your friends with you?"

"Jenna, thank god you're there. I'm on my way to home, I was at the boarding house and I'm alone"

"Alright, I'm just gonna wait you here and by the way you'll get your surprise. Drive safe honey.."

"Surprise? What surprise?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, rite.. Just get home soon. Bye.."

She put her phone on the side seat but then it rang again and it was Bonnie. When she was going to take it, it slipped, causing the phone drop.

"Damn it!" and she got it when she saw the flash right in front of the car. Without hesitating, she swerved to avoid the crash but it was too late and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Elena... Wake up love, you have to wake up.. I'm right here.." Damon's voice rang in her head and suddenly she just missed him so much<p>

"Damon..." she opened her eyes just to see Jeremy, Bonnie, Jenna but no Damon.

"Elena, thanks god you're finally awake. We were worried about you" Bonne hugged her tight.

"Yeah, we thought you're not gonna wake up just because of the toy"

"Toy? What toy? What happened?"

"You're kidding, rite?" she shook her head and saw that everyone around her were just confused as she was.

"I was at the boarding house and then I drove home. Bonnie called me, but my phone fell when my eyes were back on the road, there was a flash, it was very bright and then everything went black.."

"Whoa... You seem got a thrill dream" Jeremy satirized her.

"Elena, you stepped on an old Jeremy's toys and you slipped. You fell on the stairs, I think your head hit the floor pretty hard"

"No! I was in- Damon! He can tell you that I was in the boarding house"

"Elena.. Damon has moved to New York five 2 years ago, not long after you decided to catch your dream in Seattle and he hasn't come back since then"

"Ow sis, you really need to see a doctor.."

"I'm not crazy! I'm telling you the truth.." she said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Out, to get some fresh air"

She walked around neighbourhood and she realized that her head felt little bit hurt. When she was walking through the cemetary, a flash of memories of her parents were playing, then she decided to visit them. Before she reached her parent's grave, she saw a man standing in front of a tombstone and she realised who he is.

"Damon...?" she actually wanted to ask him about his moving to New York but she burried it.

Her eyes followed his where she saw the tombstone, it's written 'Angelica Lourden Salvatore, beloved wife and mother'.

Elena studied his expression when he spoke.

"My mother... She was a wonderful person yet selfish. She didn't want to give up on Stefan when she gave birth to him. She had to leave us and my father alone."

Elena stared him, unable to move when he continued.

"Since Stefan born, my father never treated me as his son" He tried to dig the bitter memories of him. "Of course he did, Stefan reminded him a lot about my mother. He has her eyes, her lips, her nose and he was fragile, hell he still is... - but I love Stefan, he's my baby brother and I promised to take care of him before she died" He took a deep breath and continued.

"She cared about me a lot and she once told me, if I loved someone, I'd have to learn to let them go... How's that possible? - But I understand now.. When she said that she just asked me to let her go so she can move on with her new life there."

She can see that Damon was crying now, she alsmot cried too, hearing about his past for the first time. How hard when his father always treated him different way with Stefan.

"Damon, I'm sorry.." She brought herself closer to hug him tightly.

"You shouldn't cry.. Elena.." she looked up to meet his gorbeous blue eys. "Will you..let me move on?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I let you move on.." she didn't want to think about the message that Damon's mother had said before she'd died. "I see you're happy with Katherine and I move on with my new life now, with Stefan in it.." althought it was a lie, she couldn't be truly happy when Damon with someone else but she was just too hypocrite to admit it.

"He doesn't deserve you, Elena.."

"Stop Damon! You have no right to talk such a thing!" she took a step walking away from him.

"Arrghh.." she held her head. "It hurts, Damon, help me.."

"It's good, the more you hurt, the closer you are.."

"Damon, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you when you're ready" and her world became dark again.

She blinked her eyes and saw Damon walking closer to her.

"Drink this.." he gave her a glass of water.

"Damon.. You said something before I passed, didn't you. You said you'd tell me when I'm ready, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know.." and he smiles. Elena actually missed to see his smile, not the arogant or his smirk, but his genuine smile which made her so happy to see it.

She opened her arms to hug him, she didn't know why she did that. She just wanted him at the moment.

"Let's forget about everything for a while.. I miss you, Damon.. I miss you so much that it hurts"

"Then miss me..." she missed the feelings when she hugged Damon and she still smelled the same odour of him. A smile formed from her lips and her eyes stayed close, remembring the time with him. Deep down inside, she admitted that she still loved him and she couldn't let him go, but she wondered why would he asked that.

"miss me with everything you have but you'll have to let me go in the end..."

She shookk her head. "Damon.. Will you shut up for a moment..?"

She lied on a couch with Damon hugging her. He closeed his eyes as Elena stroke his hair.

"Damon.. I don't want this end"

"Me either..." She carresed his temple, down to his cheek bone. "That feels good.."

Elena chuckled and continues what she did.

"I still love you, Elena, I always have and I always will.. Remember that.."

She was wondering about Katherine, didn't he love her just like he loved Elena? But she didn't want to ruin the moment. After all, she just smiled hearing it and that sent her to a deep slumber without Stefan in it.

She woke up later without Damon on her side.

"Damon..?" she got up and looking for him. When she was going to his room, she heard the door crack open so she stand in the corridor, someone came in. And she was shocked with the unexpected guests who just in.

"Stefan...? Katherine..?" she was standing still, unable to move. How couldn't she? She just witnessed the apparantely two love birds making out.

They were kissing, ignored everything, everyone around them even when Elena called his name.

"Stefan! How could you?" she just couldn't believe what she saw and her eyes start to burning. "Katherine! Stop it! Don't you love Damon?"

but suddenly a pain hit her head causing her to hold her head tightly and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on a bench under a tree. Damon came and approached her.<p>

"Damon... Was that real? You know what I just saw, don't you.." he nodded calmly.

"but.. but why didn't they notice me? I was there, I tried to stop them, why?"

"Come with me.." she took his hand.

A hospital, why does he bring her here? She walked beside Damon and held his hand tightly.

"Why are we here, Damon?"

"It's okay, don't be afraid. I'm with you.."

She followed him walking through corridor. In the corner, she saw her best friend, Bonnie, and there was Jeremy who was holding her. Jenna was there too with Caroline and Tyler, but Stefan and Katherine were not around.

"It's been two weeks, Jer, why doesn't she wake up?" Elena heard her friend, but she was confused.

"Bonnie... Bonnie, Jer, why are you guys crying..?" she tried to communicate with them, but they gave no respond.

She walked in to the room that a doctor just checked in and she gasped.

She was watching herself lying on that bed with oxygen masker on her face. There was also a monitor which observed her life line.

"Oh god, what's happening to me?" she stepped back, not sure with what she saw.

"Don't be scared, Elena.. I'm still here.." he showed up and she ran to him.

"Damon, what happened? Why can I see myself, lying there, with those machines?"

she losened her grip to look at him. She was scared to death about what's happening to her but she started to understand.

"I'm dead, am I?"

"You aren't, love.."

"but why can't they see me? Why you can?" Damon hugged him, trying to calm her. He kissed the top of her hair and she just closed her eyes and lay her head on his chest, trying to think about nothing but him. When she opened them, she saw different place. They were in the beach, it was sunset, the most beautiful view that she wanted to see.

They were sitting on sands and Elena sit in between his legs. His arms hugging her closer.

"I don't want to come back, Damon.."

"I know, but you have to.."

"I don't want to see them... Stefan and Katherine, she betryas you and I know how it feels, cause he did the same thing to me.."

"I'm sorry, Elena.."

And now she understands the pain, hurts in his eyes all the time.

* * *

><p>A man with his white suite came to Jenna and told her about her niece condition.<p>

"Miss Sommers, your niece is in good progress. She is sleeping at the moment, her wounds will heal and there is no permanent damage. You don't have to worry about her."

At least Jenna can breath now.

"What about Damon? Is he getting better now? Please tell me good news.."

He looked down, telling about the contrary condition of Damon.

"He hasn't showed anything, the condition is still the same when they brough him here. There are some internal bleeding, the worst is in his head, it is caused when his head hit the wheel pretty hard." He tried to continue as a professional. "He's...he's in coma now"

"Oh god.." she just covered her mouth with her hand. "Does he have a chance? He can be saved, can't he.."

"Miss Sommers, there is one thing that you should probably know.."

"What is it?"

"The damage in his head causing the function of his brain doesn't work properly even if he will awake anytime soon. I'm sorry to tell you this but he is now only supported by machines to live, otherwise his family can decide about his life"

Jenna can feel that tears running down her cheek, she was going to tell Stefan about his brother.

"This is all I can say, if there's any progress about them, I will let you know. Once again, I'm sorry about this"

* * *

><p>Elena blinked and she was confused. It was blur to see around but her aunt approached her.<p>

"Hey honey.. You awake. How are you? Are you thirst...?"

but she remained silent and looked around.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital sweetheart.."

She still didn't understand about what happened to her.

"Why am I here aunt Jenna? What happened?" She tried to rise herself.

"Shh, it's okay... It's okay.."

Then something hit her memory.

"A car...I was gonna back home...He picked me..." Jenna hugged her, not sure she was gonna tell about Damon. "Damon...I was in the car with him...He drove...and...and there was a flash..."

"Shh... You're okay, Elena.." she pulled herself.

"Is he okay?" she didn't remember her time with Damon in the previous, at all. All she knew was that she and Damon were still friends, best friends.

"Elena, you need to rest, okay.. You're in a recovery." but Elena noticed that Jenna wasn't telling the truth.

"No! How is he? What are you hiding?"

"Elena, you need to calm, promise me... Okay?" Elena nodded. "Damon... He's in coma"

"What..?" she didn't know what to do or say but she felt losing powers when she heard that.

"Jenna, please tell me what happened.." she demand.

"You had a crash. Your car was hit by another car, turns out, he was driving under influence. He just got some minor injury. Police still takes care about this"

"How long have I passed?"

"For two weeks"

She tries to get up from the bed but Jenna held her.

"Elena, you're still weak, you need to rest... If there something you want, you can tell me.."

"I want to see him, I want to see Damon"

"Alright, alright, you will see him later after you rest.."

"No! I want to see him now! He's in coma, Jenna! Because of me! I'm to one who asked him to pick me up instead of Stefan!"

Jenna saw pain in her eyes and decided to allow her.

"Okay, I will call nurse to help you get there.."

she calmed now.

"Thank you.."

Jenna left her and Elena just sat on a bed when her fingers touch a necklace. She grabed it and suddenly some of memories hit her head.

_Damon hugged her, she hugged Damon. She saw pain in those blue saphire eyes. She craddled him. He told her that he'd loved her. Bonnie, Jeremy. She crashed when Bonnie tried to call her. They thought that she was crazy. Stefan. Katherine. Kissing in the boarding house. Ignoring her. Damon was hurt because of this._

"Oh god!" she exhaled sharply. She was trying to set a piece of her memories. "Stefan. He cheated with Katherine, his brother's girlfriend but Damon, Damon loves me, he still is.."

When she tried to get up she almost fell but the nurse cathced her just in time.

"Miss Gilbert, let me help you.." and the nurse set her on a wheel chair.

"Elena, there's one thing you should know before you see him.." her aunt stopped her.

Elena was ready to listen.

"His life depends on the machines. There's hardly a chance for him to return.." Jenna said holding her tears. "Doctor said I had to tell his family...and I will tell Stefan. He's the only family that he has and Stefan will decide whether he's..." she can't continue. "Let him go, Elena.."

Her world was crashing down. There was no way they took Damon away from her.

"No, not when he just said that he loved me! And Stefan... He doesn't have a right to take his life!" she didn't care about her aunt at the moment.

"Please take me to Mr Salvatore.." she asked the nurse.

When she was halfway to Damon, she took the necklace and held it tightly.

_"Will you...let me move on?"_

_"Miss me with everything you have but you'll have to let me go in the end.."_

_"I miss you so much that it hurts.."_

_"I don't want this end..."_

_"I still love you, Elena, I always have and I always will... Remeber that.."_

_"I don't want to come back, Damon.."_

_"...but you have to..."_

She remembered everything now. Her moments with Damon, when she cried, when they shared their kiss. And her heart more broken when she reached him. He was laying on a bed with oxygen cant around his nose. A beep came from the monitor that always show the progress of his life.

She got up from a wheel chair, walking towards him. He looked like an angel, his face was white pale just like she remembered in her meeting before. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Damon.. Wake up love, I'm right here.."

but he gave no responds.

She decided to lay beside him, put her hand on his chest and whispers something to his ear.

"I saw everything. I remember, Damon.. I'm sorry that you've been hurt, I'm sorry that I decided to move away, I'm sorry for not give us a chance" she carresed his hair now, remembered that Damon loved to feel that way.

"I'm sorry for everything..."

She can't handle herself not to cry. It seemed that Damon was always asking her to let him go for all the time.

_"I love you, Elena... But you'll have to let me go in the end.." _she remembered that.

"Thank you for telling me about your past, your mom was true though I don't want to agree, but I understand now. It's hard for me, Damon, I don't want to do that...But you have to know one thing...I love you, Damon.. I always have and I always will" she cried and when she saw his face, tears flowed from the corner of his eyes.

"and because I love you, I can't be selfish with you...I can't let you live with this pain...I'm letting you go, my love...You're free now.."

Seconds later the line on the monitor went flat, showing that there was no life anymore.

Her family and friends were just outside of Damons's room and watched the scene from the window. They were crying after witnessed their love. They just understand that Damon would only go from her permission and he did that.

* * *

><p>A year after Damon's gone, she became a writter, the famous one with her new story called "My Love". The novel tells about her love life, exactly what she's been through and some producers filmed it. Just after that, she dissapeard, no one knew where she went until now.<p>

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There it was! Who's crying? 'cause I cried when I wrote it.. :'(<em>**  
><strong><em>Anyway, please take a moment to leave some reviews.. I really appreciate it.<em>**

**_Once again, thank you for reading it._**


End file.
